


J2 Hurt/Comfort Indulgence #3: Poisoning

by embroiderama



Series: J2 Hurt Comfort Indulgences [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in the air over at Jared's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 Hurt/Comfort Indulgence #3: Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story written for a prompt on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/10_hurt_comfort/profile)[**10_hurt_comfort**](http://community.livejournal.com/10_hurt_comfort/) chart - not part of a series, just part of a collection.

For once, Jensen's plane from LA to Vancouver touched down a few minutes early rather than half an hour late. He'd only gone back for the weekend to meet with his agent and hang out with Jason for a while, so he just had his carry-on to deal with, and after a quick run through customs he was in a cab on the way back to the house. Jared's house.

No, Jensen reminded himself, _their_ house. The place that contained their bedroom, their bed. They hadn't exactly gotten around to declaring never-ending love for each other, but there was time. A lot of time. Walking up the footpath from the driveway, Jensen smiled to himself at the thought of spending the little time left in the weekend playing some Guitar Hero, or whatever new game Jared was hooked on, and then fucking Jared so thoroughly that they'd almost sleep through their call Monday morning.

When Jensen opened the door, Jared was on the couch as expected, but he didn't have any games running--not even a movie. He was curled up facing the back of the couch, and though his eyes were closed he was breathing too quickly for sleep.

"Jared?" Jensen locked the door behind him and dropped his bag before walking over to look at Jared more closely. "Hey, you're sick?"

Jared blinked his eyes open to a squint and rolled over to sit up, rubbing his hand over his stomach. "Yeah man, a touch of the flu or something. Just felt crappy all day." His voice sounded slow, rough, and he winced on a hard swallow.

Jensen pressed a hand to Jared's forehead, expecting a fever, but his skin was cool. "Your temp feels normal. You sure it's the flu?"

"I don't know," Jared admitted, letting himself lay back against the padded arm of the sofa. "I hurled earlier, and I just feel so fucking tired. Maybe it's just that the dogs are sleeping so much, and seeing them makes me sleepy, too."

And yeah, Sadie and Harley were curled up together on the floor. They'd popped their heads up to look at Jensen as he came in, but they hadn't run over to greet him. He'd been too concerned about Jared to notice it right away, but it was weird. really weird.

"When's the last time you let them out?"

"Um," Jared closed his eyes, looking like he was right on the edge of falling back to sleep.

"Jared? Have they been out?"

"Yeah, um, maybe an hour ago? Or two?" Jared opened his eyes, but Jensen couldn't see any certainty there. "They ran around out there for a while, made me tired watching them. Then came in and crashed out again."

Jared's eyes slipped closed again and Jensen sat down on the edge of the couch next to him. Something was wrong here, but the plane ride had been so long. He didn't feel like dealing with anything other than a shower and bed, didn't know why he'd thought it would be fun to play around with the X-Box. But there was something wrong.

Jensen gasped in a breath and opened his eyes then stood up quickly before his body could relax again. "Jared?" He pinched Jared's arm until he opened his hazy eyes. "There's something wrong, we've got to get out of here."

"Can't we just go in the morning?" Jared let his eyes close again.

"No. Fuck." Jensen ran into the kitchen and threw the back door open. "Sadie! Harley!" He ran back to the living room to find the dogs just looking at him with drooping eyes. "God, come on." He picked up Sadie in his arms and prodded Harley's butt with his foot until the big dog lumbered to his paws. "Come on, Har!" Harley kept trying to sit down, but Jensen lightly kicked at his behind with every second step. He didn't have time to feel guilty about possibly bruising the poor mutt. They needed to get the hell outside.

The evening was pleasant, temperate and dry, and leaving them in the fenced yard was the best he could do. Jared needed help.

"Jared!" rounding the corner from the kitchen back to the living room, Jensen saw that Jared's eyes were closed again. "Come on, Jay!"

Jensen pulled Jared up from the couch, his back twinging at his friend's weight, and looped his arm around Jared's shoulders to keep him steady. "Can you stand?"

Jared's eyes sat at half-mast, but he nodded.

"Good, come on." He pulled Jared toward the front door, keeping them moving forward even as Jared stumbled over his feet.

"Going too fast," Jared panted, sounding more winded than he usually did after a six mile run.

"Not fast enough," Jensen answered, pulling Jared out the door and kicking it shut behind him. He folded Jared into the passenger seat of his truck and buckled him in before rushing around to the driver's side, putting it into reverse and hitting the gas as soon as the engine caught. He struggled to put on his own seat belt as he slowed down for the stop sign in their neighborhood.

Some part of him was relieved that traffic was so light, that most people in their part of town were far from party animals, home for the night already at 9 pm. They got to the hospital quickly, Jensen's heart pounding hard the whole way, and if Jared's knees buckled the second Jensen got him out of the truck, at least there were hospital staff nearby with convenient things like wheelchairs.

And if Jensen had to sit down in a chair himself and try to remember how to breathe for a minute before he could answer any questions, at lest nobody he knew was around to see it.

~~~

As soon as Jensen could get his breathing in order enough to tell the doctor what he thought was going on, somebody took away the regular oxygen mask they'd put on Jared as soon as they were through the door and strapped on a different one, pressing it hard onto Jared's pale face. They started to pull at Jared's clothes, and then a nurse was pushing Jensen out of the room. She spoke quietly, kindly, but her hands were firm, and when Jensen sat in a chair in the waiting room, her dark eyes told him to stay there.

He fumbled the phone out of his pocket and tried to steady his fingers enough to hit the right numbers. Clif--God bless Clif, he picked up on the first ring and agreed to call the utility company, to go the house to meet them and check on the dogs, make sure they didn't need to go to the vet. Jensen hung up and flipped the phone closed. He knew there were other people he ought to be calling--friends, family, producers--but he couldn't quite think of what to say, who first, when--

His mind felt like a computer gone frozen and fucked up, a blue screen reading nothing but, "What if? What if? What if? What if?" Jensen closed his eyes and reached up hastily to wipe away the tears that squeezed out. Bunched forward on the chair with his elbows on his knees, he waited.

~~~

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen jerked up at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and sat up to face the doctor in front of him.

"What's--how is he?"

"Jared should be fine. He's awake, and he gave us permission to give you information on his condition."

"So he's okay?"

"He's a little confused right now, but that should resolve quickly. You were right, he's suffering from carbon monoxide poisoning. It's a mild case, though. He's lucky you got him out of the house before he got worse."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. Actually, he's a little restless, maybe you can reassure him?"

"Yeah. Yeah. no problem."

The doctor began to walk back toward the treatment area, and Jensen followed him, eager to see Jared for himself. They walked down a short hall, and then the doctor pulled back a curtain, letting Jensen in before him. Jared lay on the bed, his sasquatch feet pushing out past the bottom edge of the sheets, and he still had the mask on his face. He might have been awake earlier, but now he looked to be sleeping soundly.

"Is he still--he still can't breathe right?"

"It's just the treatment, 100% oxygen to push the carbon monoxide out of his blood cells. We'll hold him here in the ER over night and keep checking his blood levels. Once he's clear, we'll observe him for a few more hours and most likely send him home before noon."

At least a day of filming would have to be cancelled, but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care. "What, um, how long will he need to recover?" Jensen's hand itched to reach out and touch Jared, but he felt strange doing that with the doctor in the room. "Will he be okay? Really okay?"

"This was a fairly mild case of CO poisoning, and your friend is young and healthy; he should recover completely. You'll want to keep any eye out for any behavioral changes, vision or coordination problems, but I absolutely don't expect him to have any lingering side effects." The doctor made a note on Jared's chart and then set it back down. "The important thing is to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry." Jensen smiled, his face feeling tight, stiff. "We'll take care of it."

The doctor nodded and walked out, leaving Jensen alone inside the curtain with Jared. Jensen sat down on the blue plastic chair and took Jared's limp hand in his. He waited.

~~~

Jensen startled when a nurse came in to take more blood, rattling the top of the curtain in its hanger with a metallic crash of ball bearings. Jared woke too, his fingers tightening around Jensen's for a moment before his eyes opened.

"Huh?" He muttered, sounding still three-quarters asleep. "Wuh?"

"It's okay--" Jensen tried to figure out how to explain, but the nurse started talking before he could get his scattered thoughts in order.

"Hi, Mr. Padalecki, I'm just here to take some more blood from you." She stuck the needle in his wrist, and he drew in a sharp breath through his nose. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Um." Jared looked over at Jensen, down at their joined hands. He let go of Jensen's fingers and reached up to rub his eyes. "'m in the hospital."

"Right, you're in the ER at Vancouver General. Your doctor should be in to check on you in a little while when the results come back from this." She waved the capped tube of blood and fastened a bandage on Jared's wrist before leaving with another swish of the curtain.

Jared kept his head turned, seemingly watching the curtain sway in place for a moment, before turning back to face Jensen. "What happened?" His voice sounded disquietingly small for a man who couldn't quite fit on a hospital bed, and Jensen felt the ache of it in his chest. "I remember feeling sick and then a lot of moving around and getting here, kinda. Did I get food poisoning or something?"

"No. Clif called a little while ago, they think something went wrong with your water heater. You got a little carbon monoxide poisoning." Jensen wrapped his hand around the bed rail, wanting to touch Jared again.

"What?"

"You couldn't smell it, you just...felt like shit and didn't know why."

"But I--" Jared stopped and swallowed hard. "The dogs? Jen, are they?" Tears stood up shining in the corners of his eyes and he twisted his fingers together in his lap.

"No, hey." And Jensen couldn't stop himself from reaching out and cupping his hand over the side of Jared's face, wrapping his other hand around Jared's longer fingers. "They're okay. They were outside some, so they got less than you did. I put them out before bringing you here, and Clif's keeping an eye on them."

"Shit." Jared rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry, man."

"Jesus, Jared. You don't have to say you're sorry to me. You think I haven't been worried out of my mind for the last few hours? They only took the big freaky oxygen mask off you a little while ago. If you lo--if you're half as used to having those dogs around as I am to having you around, well, you know." Jensen stumbled to a halt, giving up on trying to make his mangled speech into any kind of sense. "You don't have to apologize to me."

Jared just looked at Jensen for a long moment, his eyes red but his face more relaxed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Do you know, um, are they going to let me go home or what?"

"In a little while. In the morning. It's pretty much the middle of the night right now."

"Oh. Hey, you don't have to stay. You must be wiped."

Jensen shook his head, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "I'm staying until I can drive you home."

"Oh." Jared blinked, the movement of his eyelids slow and heavy. "Thanks, Jen."

Jensen watched him sleep for a minute before realizing that their fingers were still entwined.

~~~

Clif was a fucking godsend, and Jensen didn't know how he was going to make everything up to him, but was going to get it done big time. When the doctor kicked Jensen out to the ER waiting room he found a series of messages on his phone. Clif saying that the gas company confirmed the problem was with the water heater. Kim Manners saying Clif had called him and first unit filming was off for Monday, Tuesday if necessary. Clif saying the emergency repairmen had the gas heater fixed up and the air was testing clear.

The production company could not possibly be paying the man enough.

By the time they released him around noon, Jared was awake and annoyed, but still tired and not incidentally hungry as hell and worried about his dogs. Jensen got him back home and settled on the couch with a bag of burgers and fries, a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and both dogs on the floor squished happily between the couch and the coffee table. He looked at Jared sprawled on the cushions working his way through a large fries and felt his brain, his chest freezing up again.

_What if? What if? What if? What if?_

What if his plane had been delayed. What he'd ended up stuck in the airport and not getting home until morning? What if the leak had been bigger? What if he'd come back to the house and found Jared gone--GONE--when he'd never managed to tell Jared how important this thing between them was to him.

"Jensen?" Jared's voice broke Jensen out of his drain-circling mental loop. "You want one of these?" He was smiling and holding out a paper-wrapped burger.

"No, ah." Jensen felt for the keys still in his jacket pocket. "I gotta run out." Without waiting for Jared's reply Jensen took off, letting the door slam closed behind him.

~~~

Jared was still on the couch when Jensen got back, but the fast food mess was cleaned up and the dogs were outside.

"Hey," Jared greeted him, his voice sounding oddly gentle. "You okay?"

"Dude, I'm not the one who spent the night on oxygen."

"Yeah, but you looked kind of freaked out. I'm fine, you know?"

"I know." Jensen hung up his coat and walked over to the couch with his Target bags in hand. Jared pulled his legs up close to leave the far couch cushion free, and Jensen sat down. "I got you some stuff."

"Presents?" Jared smiled like the big kid he was, always delighted by gifts no matter how useless.

Jensen pulled a rectangular plastic package out of its bag and laid it down on the afghan by Jared's feet. "A carbon monoxide monitor. And one for the second floor. And one for the utility room." He put a second one, a third down on top of the first package. "I can't--you can't--" Jensen swallowed against the returning panic rising in his chest. "You have to use them."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Jared was examining one of the monitors, reading the back of the package. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jensen tried to smile casually.

"Seriously, man." Jared was looking at him, his eyes sober, the monitor clutched against his knees. "_Thank you_. I should have known this stuff, I guess, I never thought about it."

Jensen just nodded, unsure what to say next. Unsure if he could get the words he wanted to say out past the lump in his throat. Jared's foot crept out past the edge of the afghan, long toes prodding at the second bag in Jensen's hands.

"Hey, what else did you get me?" Jared grinned, but Jensen could hear that the levity was forced. Jensen tossed the bag at him and let him open it. "Gummy cola bottles!" Jared held the bag of candy up and smiled genuinely this time. "Man, I love you!"

Jensen met Jared's eyes and stared until the broad smile faltered to a look of mildly amused confusion. "Jared, I--I love you too. For---for serious, for real, not just the way we've been." Jensen looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to commit, I just--I had to let you know, I couldn't--"

"Jen." Jensen thought he'd heard every tone of voice Jared was capable of over the past four years, but he'd never heard this one before. Compassion and impatience and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He felt the springs of the sofa shift under him and looked up to see Jared looming closer, shifting forward to kneel on the cushion between them. "Jensen." Jared's eyes were wide, and his hand came up, reached closer, pressed against Jensen's face with a tenderness that made Jensen's breath catch in his throat. "You mean that?"

"You think this is something I'd kid about?" Jensen's words were quiet, forced out past his suddenly dry throat.

"God," Jared sighed, and then his hand stroked down the side of Jensen's face and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, pulling him in for a kiss more gentle than any they had shared before.

Jensen relaxed his lips and let Jared in, relaxed into the strength his kiss. When Jared pulled away, panting lightly, Jensen reached out to hold the back of Jared's head, his pillow-mussed hair somehow rough and soft at the same time.

Jared smiled, his eyelids dipping low. "Love you too." He dropped his forehead to rest on Jensen's shoulder. "Mmmm, but m'sleepy again."

"It's okay." Jensen smoothed his hand down over Jared's back, urging him to relax. "We're good here."

"Yeah," Jared breathed, stretching out his legs and rolling a little to rest more comfortably in Jensen's lap. "Yeah."

Jared slept, his breath slow and steady, small gusts puffing against Jensen's skin. The warm weight of him made not a half bad blanket, and the long night of panic followed by worry weighed down on Jensen too. A little nap, he figured, never hurt anyone.

~~~

They worked a light day on Tuesday and then hit the full schedule head-on Wednesday, working late through Friday to catch up on as much as the crew could fit in. There hadn't been time, certainly not energy to discuss anything other than the job at hand and maybe, if they were lucky, lunch. Friday night, when they finally dragged themselves in the door, Jensen mumbled goodnight and headed off toward the kitchen to hunt down something resembling food.

"Hey," Jared said, wrapping a hand around Jensen's arm. "Come on." He tilted his chin toward the stairs leading to the bedroom, and Jensen had no will and no words to argue.

They undressed and Jared laid down on the bed, one knee bent up, the other slung out to the side, cock rising up heavy and pink between his thighs. Jensen crawled up the bed and knelt between Jared's knees, rubbing his hands over the lightly-furred skin of his thighs. "You sure you're good? You're okay for this?"

"I'm fine, Jen. I was fine yesterday. And I need this." Jared let his hand play idly, one finger trailing up and down the length of Jensen's cock, sending almost unbearable shivers of need through Jensen's body. "I need to feel you like this. I mean, if you hadn't come home? If I had just, just slipped away without ever being with you again and without telling you that I, you know?" Jared looked down at his lap, his eyelashes dark against the delicate skin under his eyes. "That I love you."

"God," Jensen breathed. "I'm so fucking glad you're here. I love you, and--" He ducked down and kissed Jared, putting all the words he couldn't quite manage to speak into the silent speaking of their tongues against each other. "You sure you're okay?"

"Seriously," Jared sighed, licking his lips with obscene indolence. "I'm no more tired than you are."

"Yeah?" Jensen took in a breath and let it out, struggling to control both his emotions and his rising arousal. "I'm definitely not too tired for this." He leaned away from Jared long enough to grab a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer and then squirted a little in his hand. When the slick gel was warm on his skin, he wrapped his palm around Jared's cock and stroked, sliding up and down the familiar contours until Jared's abs were twitching, his face flushed, sweat standing out on his cheeks.

With more lube on his finger, Jensen bent down lower and slipped his fingers from the base of Jared's cock down to his hole. He circled it, dipping the tips of his fingers inside until the opening was slick and ready, a finger or two slipping all the way in with little resistance. He coated his own cock in a layer of slipperiness and pushed Jared's knees up a little further, making room for himself to push inside, blooming into the deep heat of Jared's body.

Jared's legs came around his back, a weight pushing him farther in, wrapping him more fully inside the skin he loved to touch. He rested his head on Jared's shoulder, the sweat of his forehead mixing with the moisture already pooled between ridges of muscle and bone. Jared whimpered, a cry of need against Jensen's ear, and Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's length again, stroking in time with his thrusts, stroking in time with Jared's calves flexing against his back. Stroking in time with the breath searing his lungs and Jared's chest cresting and falling under him, he kept going until Jared came, thick white come all over both their bellies.

He slipped his hand through the mess and wrapped it around Jared's bicep as he felt his own climax spilling over him, as he felt his body shake, the tension of the whole crazy week shuddering out through his cock, his trembling chest, the sounds he heard coming from his own mouth while Jared stroked his face with a sweaty hand. Boneless, he slipped from Jared's body and slumped to the sheets beside him, their legs tangled together and Jared's arm trapped under Jensen's chest.

"Are _you_ good?" Jared whispered, his voice sleepy in the cooling room.

"Never better," Jensen mumbled, _As long as you're here,_ his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
